The Love Of A Blonde
by KitsuneOfTheDarkness
Summary: Discontinued REMADE Now its really different and alot longer and everything has been redone i changed it into a different story because i didnt like this 1 its gonna be Called Either A family he never had or The Poisonous Leaf Fox.Poll for Harem new story
1. The Mission

Summery: What if Two old friends meet after 10 years? What if They liked each other in the past but one of them just suddenly hated the other one? What would the two do? Narusaku fan fiction.

**Jutsu**

**Kyubbi**

_**Inner Sakura**_

'_thoughts'_

"talk"

**** Time skip

movement

"_flash back words/thoughts"_

**Chapter one :** **The Mission**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Was hiding behind Ino. She was embarrassed to see naruto and she hid.

"huh? Sakura what's wrong?" the Blonde asked." it's Naruto I just….." she said and stopped because she was blushing madly

"what you falling for that loser over Sasuke-Kun?" Ino said "No.. but its just…" she was cut off by Ino. "Forget him lets go!" she said before running off with Sakura.

**** next day.

Sakura was walking through the park and Naruto walked up to her. " Hi Sakura-chan!" he said. "What you want Baka?" she said rudely to him. "Why you being so mean to me? What did I do?" he asked her. " Your Annoying!" she said before running off.

**** 10 Years later (present time)

(hokage's tower)

Tsunade was sitting at her desk working on papers when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" she said

"you called me Tsunade-sama?" the male blonde said walking in. " Ah Naruto there you are! In matter of fact I did." she said before she pulled out a scroll. Suddenly there was another knock on the door. "Come in!" she said "Hokage-Sama You request me?" the pink haired girl said walking in. " Yes I did I have a mission for you and Naruto. Also Sakura don't beat the Living hell out of him ok?!?!" she said to her. "s-Sakura???" he said "Naruto?!?!" she said. They suddenly hugged and backed off blushing out of embarrassment._ 'ha! I'm so going to win this bet shinzue!' _Tsunade thought

**** next day on the mission At the East Gate (mission is to give a scroll to shinzue at the Suna Village)

Naruto was waiting at the eastern gate for Sakura. After she arrived they took off the first few hours were quiet.

-----------------------------------

Sakura's flash back.

"_Hey Sakura-Chan!" he said running up to her. "What you want Baka?" she said rudely to him._

"_hey why you so mean? what did I do?" he said to her. " Your Annoying!" she said running off._

_-next day-_

"_I wonder what naruto is doing….. Uh crap he hates me now I think because of what I did…"_

_She said to her self. 'I know ill Tell him I'm Sorry next time I see him.' she thought._

"_**Yes that's a GOOD idea! Baka! Why did you Even listen to that Pig!"**_

_Her inner self said to her._

_-----------------------------_

_Back to the real world._

"_Naruto?" she said to him. "hmm? What you need Sakura?" he said to the pink haired lady next to him._

" _I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did 10 years ago….I didn't mean to say that I was confused at the time." she told him looking down with guilt. _

"_its ok sakura…chan…I forgive you." he said to her._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well that's the end of chapter one review please and ill make another one soon :D _


	2. Along The Way

Summery: What if Two friends Meet After 10 years? What if they were both given a mission Test their love?

AN: sorry I suck at summaries.

**Jutsu**

**Kyubbi**

_**Inner Sakura**_

'_thoughts'_

"talk"

**** Time skip

movement

"_flash back words/thoughts"_

**Chapter Two : Along the Way.**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made it to their first stop for the night it was quiet cold that night. It was Jus their luck too they were in the middle of the desert.

After they set up camp, Naruto set up a barrier To protect them since they were both worn out from the trip to Suna. Since they didn't expect it to be So cold they didn't bring any firewood to set up a fire with. At least they didn't have to worry about high winds blowing.

"Hey Naruto?" Sakura asked breaking the silence. "Yes Sakura?" The Blonde said in response "Can I uh…sleep next to you?" She Asked him Trying to hold back the blush. "Sure Sakura." Naruto said. He knew it was pretty cold out so he understood why she wanted to sleep next to him.

As she laid down next to him she felt warm heat come off his body she soon fell asleep then cuddled with naruto she felt so Safe in his arms.

Somewhere else.

"So when do we attack for the capture of the nine-tails?" said a main in a black cloak with red clouds. "Soon." Said the man with Sharigan.

Naruto and Sakura.

"Thanks Naruto for last night." Sakura said Packing up the supplies "Your welcome Sakura-chan." The Jailor said with a smile on his face. She was wanting to know what it felt like to kiss him so bad but she kept her self back from doing so.

A few hours later Sakura stopped "Hey Naruto?" she said turning to him. "What is it Sakura-chan?" he asked her with a worried tone.

A while later they set up and sat down. " Now what is it Sakura-chan?" he asked her once more. "Well I was wondering ….Do you still Love me?"

She asked him with a worried expression. " Yes, Why?" he asked but before he got his answer she started kissing him deeply… " I love you Naruto!" she said before kissing him deeply…Again.

Later After Naruto and Sakura got to the village they waited a few hours then they left and when they got back they went to relax.

Somewhere else

"Is Everything Ready?" The guy with black hair tied in a pony-tail said. " Yes he wont see this coming." The girl with blonde hair said.

"good. Inform everyone! To come here now." he said before walking back into the shadows.

**** 2 hours later at the place (hokage's mansion)

"I wonder what's going on I was told to come here for." Naruto said to Sakura " I was told to come as well I wonder what's this all about." she said to him. As they entered the door everyone jumped out. "SURPRISE!" they all said. "damn it Guys! I said don't scare me like that!" he said after he stopped him self from throwing a kunai. " Heck we wanted to surprise you man! Its rare to frighten you!" Kiba said patting him on the back. A while After the Party everyone started to leave. Mostly because lee Got Drunk 5 times in a row and Tsunade was going crazy after having 20 bottles of sake.

With Sasuke (in the middle of no were)

"Hey Suigestsu!" Sasuke said walking up to him "Hmm? You need something Sasuke?" Suigestsu said walking out of the water he was swimming in. "Were going after Itachi so you'll know the thing u need now lets go." Sasuke said before walking off. Suigestsu grabbed Zabuza's sword and walked with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I didn't have much to work with. I'll make another that's longer and Sorry about the Crappy summaries.

Me: Damn the summery!

Sakura: HEY I LIKE THEM!

Sasuke :shut up you annoying little B- *sent flying*

Naruto: You Baka.

Sai: Sasuke is Not cool.


End file.
